Baby Dolittle: World Animals Forest Section
The forest section is a deleted scene from the Baby Einstein video, Baby Dolittle: World Animals. The video was released a couple months after its predecessor, Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals, which had four sections showing different animals: house, yard, farm, and river. However, World Animals only had three sections showing different animals: jungle, ocean, and savannah. There is a lot of evidence that suggests that, like Neighborhood Animals, World Animals was going to have a fourth section. And that section was going to be about the forest. History In September 2013, a YouTuber named BabyEinstein2002157 made a video about the printable coloring book that was on the World Animals 2001-Late 2002 DVD copies. There were coloring pages for all the animals in the video itself. There were also two other animal pages. Penguin and Bear. Obviously the penguin page was part of the oceanic animals but the bear had to do with Forest. So that was one thing. The YouTuber closed his account in March 2014, but he created a new YouTube account in December 2014. One of the first videos on that channel was a theory on how World Animals could have originally had a forest section in there. He pointed out that on the Baby Dolittle Flash Cards/Animal Discovery Cards, there are many animals on there that weren't in Neighborhood or World. Most of these had to do with Bug so they don't count, but three of them aren't bugs. They are Squirrel, Bear, and Fox. All three of these animals are found in Forests. He also pointed out that on the bonus CD of the VHS and CD packs of World Animals from 2001-2003 there are three classical pieces not heard in the video. These three songs could possibly be the Forest songs. The CD track listing is also in a particular order. * Contredanse No. 4, Beethoven (Puppet Procession) * The Bartered Bride, Overture, Smetana (Overture) * Contredanse No. 5, Beethoven (Opening Titles) * Symphony No. 4, Italian, Mendolssohn (Elephant; Savanna Animal 1) * Peer Gynt Suite, Anitra's Dance, Grieg (Forest Animal 2) * The Bartered Bride, Skocna, Smetana (Monkey; Jungle Animal 3) * The Bartered Bride, Furiant, Smetana (Forest Animal 1) * The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana (Tropical Bird; Jungle Animal 2) * The Moldau, Smetana (Lion, Savanna Animal 3) * Symphony No. 9, New World, Dvorak (Giraffe; Savanna Animal 2) * Peer Gynt Suite, In The Hall of The Mountain King, Grieg (Tiger; Jungle Animal 1) * Peer Gynt Suite, Arabian Dance, Grieg (Forest Animal 3) * Medley (Finale and Credits) He believed that Furiant would be Squirrel, Anitra's Dance would be Fox, and Arabian Dance would be Bear. In December 2015, BabyEinstein2002157 reached out to the Baby Einstein founder herself, Julie Aigner-Clark. She confirmed that the theory was true and that they were going to have a forest section in the video. When they realized that they had to remove a section because the video would have been over 30 minutes if it had four sections, they chose the forest because the animals blended in with their surroundings. Julie also said that she no longer had any footage that was filmed for the Forest section except for whatever was shown such as the puppet show after the credits of the video, and pictures on the DVD version of the flash cards on the 2001 and 2002 DVD copies of Neighborhood Animals and World Animals. In August 2017, BabyEinstein2002157 again closed his account. But he returned to YouTube in Early 2018 and revisited his theory and that it was confirmed. The video is right here: Category:Lost Animation